Conventionally, NAND flash memory has been developed as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. With the higher integration of NAND flash memory, interference between memory cells has become problematic. Therefore, technology that makes an air gap between the memory cells has been proposed. Technology in which a metal gate is used as the control gate electrode also has been proposed.